


Little Relatives

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna gets to meet more of her relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head and refused to go away until I wrote it. My thanks to Cori Lannam for the speedy beta and the praise. Both are deeply appreciated! Any errors left are mine and mine alone.

The knock on the door came from down low, confusing Will. Were munchkins coming to visit unannounced?

Sonny walked behind where Will sat with the baby on the couch to answer the door.

It was like admitting instant chaos into the apartment. Little voices chorused Sonny's name, then three tiny bodies ran through the door and parked themselves directly in front of Will.

"Will!" Johnny and Allie greeted as Sydney tried to peer into the bundle in Will's arms.

"Gentle, guys," Marlena issued a reminder, coming up behind Will's small brother and sisters. "Hi, Will. I hope it's okay we're here. They really wanted to see you and meet Arianna. I called Sonny and he said it was fine to come."

Will grinned up at her. "Sure. It's a great time. Gabi is out for a while visiting Rafe, and Ari's just woken from a nap. She's been changed and fed." He aimed his gaze a little lower. "Hey, you guys."

"Grandma said you was shot," Johnny explained gravely.

Will nodded. "I was."

"Are you okay?" Allie asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'm just fine," Will assured her. "So, are you all ready to meet your niece?"

All three of them nodded, looking like nothing so much as a line of bobblehead dolls.

Will ignored the sight of Sonny giggling behind the kids and made the introductions. "This is Arianna. Arianna, meet your Aunt Sydney, your Aunt Allie, and your Uncle Johnny." He held his daughter out for the children to get a really good look at her.

"She's tiny!" Allie exclaimed.

"Of course she is, dummy," Johnny scoffed. "She's a baby."

"Watch the name calling, big guy," Marlena warned.

"Can I hold her?" Allie asked.

Will hesitated just a moment before answering, "I think that would be okay. Come sit next to me."

Allie wasted no time in rushing to plop herself down right next to Will. Sonny gently pushed by Johnny and Sydney to help Will transfer the baby into Allie's waiting arms.

"Got her?" Sonny asked Allie.

Allie nodded, though every bit of her attention was focused on the baby in her arms.

Arianna chose that moment to open her eyes. She looked right up into Allie's face and, to Will's everlasting gratitude, did not start crying.

"Hi, Arianna," Allie said softly. "I'm Allie, your aunt." When Arianna took one last thoughtful look up into Will's sister's face, then serenely closed her eyes, Allie looked up at Will, grinning from ear to ear.

"She really likes you," Will told her. "You are going to be a fabulous aunt."

Allie's smile grew even wider and Sydney immediately piped up, "I want a turn!" Without waiting for directions, she threw herself down on the couch next to her sister.

Sonny was not even trying to hide his chuckles as he gently moved Arianna from Allie's arms into Sydney's.

As Sydney got a good grip on the baby, Arianna opened her eyes and her mouth, crying in protest at being jostled again so quickly.

"Shh!" Sydney urged. "Quiet, baby."

Fortunately, Arianna relaxed pretty soon thereafter and quieted down, and she looked into Sydney's face just as intently as she had Allie's.

"I'm really her aunt?" Sydney asked Will.

"Yep. She's so lucky to have you guys. I know you'll teach her everything you know."

All three young ones nodded their assent.

Sonny looked over at Johnny. "Do you want a turn?"

Johnny paused for a moment of thought, clearly trying to weigh how cool it was to want to hold a baby. Curiosity apparently won because he soon nodded.

"Allie, give your spot to your brother," Sonny suggested.

Allie only pouted briefly, then slid off the couch as she'd been asked. Johnny took her spot and Sonny helped transfer Arianna for the third time.

Arianna again opened her eyes, but this time she did not cry, perhaps having accepted her lot.

"Do you think she'll like sports?"

The adults all laughed at this, and Johnny appeared a little offended.

Sonny recovered first and responded, "You never know, buddy. She might love sports."

"I can teach her to catch!" Johnny told him.

"I'm sure she'd love that," Sonny replied.

"How are you doing, Will?" Marlena jumped into the conversation.

"I'm okay," Will answered. "Still a little sore, but it gets better every day."

"You just make sure you don't wear yourself out," she ordered.

"No worries on that," Will assured her. "Sonny won't let me."

"Good." Marlena shot a smile in Sonny's direction. "Thanks for taking care of my grandson."

"It's my pleasure," Sonny said, looking down at Will fondly.

"Okay, kids, I think it's time we head out. Both Will and Arianna need to rest."

Groans echoed throughout the room, followed quickly by a round of, "Can't we stay? Please?"

"You don't want ice cream?" Marlena questioned them.

At that, Johnny couldn't hand Arianna back to her father fast enough.

"You guys can come back anytime," Will said as the kids hopped off the couch. "I want Ari to really know all of you."

First Allie, then Sydney remembered to clamber back up onto the couch to give Will goodbye kisses. Johnny simply held out his fist for a brotherly bump. Then all the kids raced to the door.

"C'mon, Grandma," Johnny urged.

Marlena smiled and took the time to give first Will, then Sonny a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, boys." She placed a kiss on the tips of her fingers and touched them to Arianna's forehead. "And take care of my granddaughter."

"We will," Will and Sonny promised simultaneously.

Sonny showed Marlena and her small charges to the door, then, after a chorus of goodbyes, closed it behind them, leaning back against it for good measure. "So," Sonny said, "what do you say we put the little lady down for a nap?"

Will raised his eyebrows. "And do you have something in particular in mind for us to do while she sleeps?"

Sonny reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. "I do."

Without a word, Will got up to take Arianna to her room.

End (25 June 2013)


End file.
